Little Clover
by xusernamexgoesxherex
Summary: Every tribute has a backstory, even the vicious Clove.


**Author's Note: here's my attempt to give some backstory & humanization to Clove. She's honestly one of my favorite characters from the whole series and I hate that we don't get a lot of information on her /: so here my take on what could have been her life! this story is not related to any other story about Cato or Clove that i have/will write. lemme know what you think!**

District 2 was the District of Masonry and Stone Work, and they were also famous for having their tributes being an integral part of the Careers alliance during the Hunger Games. Partfully in thanks for having stood by the Capitol during the rebellion, the Capitol turned a "blind eye" to the large, expensive training institution within the district, and also ignored the "smuggled" medicines and luxuries that were brought into the district. This allowed the masonry district to churn out stone cold tributes year after year to participate in The Games. Having the chance to participate for your district was seen as an _honor _for the citizens in District 2, and those who never got the chance to succeed would raise their own children to hope they could somehow get a chance to bring honor to their families.

The training institution, while rigorous in its program, was a fairly simple system. Every child began schooling at 5 years old, and they began training at 6. The basic training continued until they were 10, when weapons and combat were introduced, and then at 15, the weak were weeded out from the strong, and that's how the district tributes were chosen. A few from each age group would be selected, always the top of their class, and when they were 17, the finalists would compete to see who would get to volunteer for the next year's games. They then took the year to train intensively with the best trainers in the district. The weaker children were put back in school and most began masonry work when they turned 18.

Where other districts cried when reaping day was upon them, District 2 celebrated. They never had to live in fear of "what if my child is chosen?" Parents in District 2 knew whether or not their child was going into the arena months ahead of time, and the parents whose kids _were _going into the arena were filled with pride and hope that their son or daughter would win and become a prized victor.

Today was reaping day for the 70th hunger games, and Clove Jules was 12 years old. It was her first year of being technically eligible to be reaped, but she knew she would never be in the arena, not until she was ready, at least. Her mother had happily picked out her blue dress and leather shoes for her and her older sister, Livia, had helped her curl her hair for the day. Clove wanted to look her best, because she wanted to present their family as perfect in front of the cameras. Livia was 18 and it was her year to volunteer for the games, and Clove was so proud of her. She had worked so hard for this, and she was so determined to bring honour back home.

"You look absolutely adorable, Clover," Livia said, smoothing a stray hair down on Clove's partline. "I can't wait to see how much you grow while I'm away."

"It'll only be for a month at most, dummy," Clove said.

"I know, but you grow so much when you're 12! You never know what could happen."

"Well, _I _can't wait to watch _you _win, and get to move into the Victor's Village when you get back home. I want a bigger room!"

Livia smiled at Clove, and touched the necklace around her neck. It was a gift from Clove that she had given her for her 18th birthday, and it was going to be her token in the arena. "It's time to go, Clover. And remember, smile for the cameras if they go on you when I volunteer."

Clove nodded, "well, of course. My sister is gonna win, why wouldn't I smile?"

—

The Games that year took a turn for the worse. Clove was watching from the screen in her kitchen as her mom made lunch. There was never any training during The Games, because the Training Institution wanted everyone to celebrate the tributes they had worked so hard on, and to focus on their stories. Livia had a large gash on her thigh, and she was obviously starving. The girl from District 4 looked like she was barely holding herself together, and none of the other tributes seemed to be faring much better, either.

"Mom, what if she doesn't make it?" Clove picked at her sandwich.

"Don't you say that. Your sister is extremely strong and very stubborn, and she has prepared and dreamed for this for so long."

While that may be true, that didn't stop what happened only minutes later. The entire arena flooded, and it only took about a quarter of an hour for there to be only one tribute left standing—well, swimming. Annie Cresta of District 4 was crowned the victor of 70th Hunger Games, because she was the only one who knew how to swim. Livia, in other words, was dead. Clove's whole body went numb, and she heard her mother swearing in the living room. She wouldn't cry, not in front of Clove, but Clove knew she would hear her later tonight, and it was all Clove could do to bite her own tongue until she tasted her blood to stop her own tears. Livia had lost her life, the honour for District 2, because some girl from District 4 knew how to swim.

—-

Swimming classes joined the roster at the Training Institute not even a week after classes resumed. A makeshift pool was put in place while an official one was being built, and the rosters were filled within an hour of classes opening up. Everyone was afraid that _they _might be the next Livia Jules, the next tribute to die because they couldn't do a rudimentary motion. Clove, of course, was one of the first to sign up. Her mother enrolled her in several extra classes after her basic training programs, and Clove felt the pressure. She knew her mother wouldn't stand to lose another daughter to such unfortunate circumstances, and she knew she couldn't let her mother down. Clove wanted to be the best, she wanted to avenge her dead sister, and she wanted to bring honour to herself and her mother.

Clove Jules was a force to be reckoned with, and she was going to make sure everyone knew it. Even if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
